


Danvers Sisters Week Day 1 "Sisters Night"

by cfo_absolute



Series: Danvers Sisters Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Gen, Mentions of Supercorp, im sorry, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Making time for Sisters Night isn't always easy.





	Danvers Sisters Week Day 1 "Sisters Night"

**Author's Note:**

> A series for the Danvers Sisters Week prompts!

“If you touch my potstickers again, I will heat vision your shoes to the floor.”

 

Alex laughed, even though she knew Kara was serious. She’d done it before. “It’s not my fault you didn’t order extra.”

 

“I did!” Kara frowned. “I just ate them already.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes. “I wish I could stress-eat two dozen potstickers and still have abs of steel.” Pun intended. 

 

“I'm not stress-eating.” Kara responded around a mouth full of fried rice. 

 

If Alex could roll her eyes harder they might have actually fallen out of her head. “Yeah, okay.” She reached across the table to snag a potsticker, only for her hand to be smacked with a chopstick. “Just for that I get to pick the movie.”

 

Kara whined. “Please don’t pick a scary movie.”

 

“You’ve fought demons from other worlds and you’re afraid of a movie monster?” Alex asked as she reached for the remote. “That makes no sense.”

 

Kara had no response. She just stuck her tongue out. 

 

The sisters settled into silence as Alex clicked through the movies on Netflix. She could feel Kara stewing beside her, but chose not to say anything. 

 

Until Kara blurted out, “I told Lena I love her.”

 

Alex choked on the sip of beer she had taken. “I’m sorry, you  _ what _ ?”

 

Kara nodded with wide, panicked eyes.

 

“When was this?”

 

“A couple weeks ago.”

 

Alex choked again. “ _ Weeks _ ? Kara! Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Kara sank further into the couch. “I was waiting for Sister Night! But then Maggie got hurt during that raid and then there was that pterodactyl thing downtown and- I guess we just haven’t seen much of each other lately…”

 

Alex’s heart clenched at the sad tone Kara’s voice had taken on. She was right. It had been weeks since they’d had time just the two of them. Things had been crazy (to put it mildly) over the past few weeks, but Alex knew that wasn’t an excuse. If she could make time for her workouts she could make time for her sister. “I’m sorry, Kara. I guess I’ve been kind of all over the place lately.”

 

“Alex, it’s not your fault.” Kara said, honestly. “I’m not trying to guilt trip you.”

 

“I know, but you’re my sister. I should have tried harder to make time for you.” Alex slid across the couch and draped her arms over Kara. “You’re my sister and I love you.” She pulled Kara’s head to rest on her shoulder. “Even if you do weird shit like tell your girlfriend you love her after a month of dating.”

 

Kara groaned and hid her face against Alex’s shoulder. “I know…”

 

“What happened, exactly? Did she say it back?” Alex asked, trying with mild success to mask her laughter. Although she was sure that Kara could feel the laughter shaking her body even if she couldn’t hear it in her voice.

 

“I don’t know what happened!” Kara finally pulled her face away from the fabric of Alex’s sweater. “It just slipped out.”

 

Alex shifted back to look at her sister. “Kara, things like that don’t just slip out. What happened?”

 

Kara flushed bright red. “We were… in… bed…”

 

“Oh my god!” Alex squealed and covered her eyes. “Don’t say anything else!”   
  
“You asked!”

 

Alex shook her head, hands still covering her face. “I take it back. I don’t need to know the details of my little sister’s sex life.”

 

“Alex!”

“I said don’t!”

 


End file.
